gorkhafandomcom-20200215-history
Sikkim
Sikkim Indiako ek pahaadi raajy ho. Sikkim sabaebhandaa kam janasankhyaa bhaeko bhaaratako raajy ho tathaa kshetraphal Goa pachhi nyaूnatam chha. Sikkim naamagyaal Raajatantrdvaaraa shaasit ek svatantr raajy thiyo, tar prashaasanik samasyaaharuko kaaran tathaa bhaaratamaa vilayako janamatako kaaran san 1975maa ek janamata-sangrahako aadhaaramaa bhaaratamaa vilin bhayo. yasae janamat sangrahapachhi raajatantrako samaapti tathaa bhaaratiy sanvaedhaani vyavasthaa antargat sikkimako samprabhutaa samaapt bhayo.October|accessyear=2006|date=29 sitanbar 2005 |publisher=Dipaartament aph inpharameshan end pablik rileshansa, gavarnament aph sikkima}} budhi aunlaako aakaarako yo raajy pashchimamaa Nepal, uttar tathaa purvamaa chin Tibbat Svaayatt kshetr tathaa dakshina-purvamaa Bhutaansag jodieko chha. Indiaako pashchim bangaal raajy yasako dakshinamaa chha. English, Nepali, Lepcha, Bhutia, limbu tathaa Hindi sarakaari kaamako laagi maanyataa praapt bhaashaa hun tar pani sarakaari kaamakaajamaa English bhaashaa nae atyadhik rupamaa prayog bhaeko paainchha. Aapasi bolaachaalako nimti Nepali bhaashaako prayog hundachh r yahaankaa sabae naagarikaharule Nepali bolchhan, yahaanko bolachaalako pramukh maadhyam nae Nepali bhaashaa ho. Hindu tathaa bajrayaan bau ddh dharm sikkim kaa pramukh dharmaharu hun. Gaantok raajadhaani tathaa sababhandaa thulo sahar ho. saano aakaar bhaetaa pani sikkim bhau golik drishtibaat dherae nae vibhinn chha. Nepalko purvi bhaagamaa parne kanchanajan्gha jo vishvako tesro sababhandaa uchch shrin्khalaa ho, sikkimako uttari pashchimi bhaagabaat sajilae dekhn sakinchha. Sikkimako visheshataaharumaa yasako sar saphaai hunu, praakritik sundarataa evan raajanaetik sthirataa shaamil chhan, yasabaat bhaaratamaa paryatanako pramukh kendr bandachha. Naamako mul sikkim shabdako sarvamaany strot limbu bhaashaako shabdaharu su(arthaat "navina") tathaa khima (arthaat "mahala" athavaa "ghara" - jasale pradeshako pahilo raajaa phuntsok naamagyaaladvaaraa banaaieko mahalako sanketak ho) laai joder baneko ho. tibbati bhaashaamaa sikkimalaai denjonga bhaninchh jasako arth hunchh - "chaamalako upatyakaa".. Itihaas Sikkim adhiraajy , sikkimako sanrakshak santako murti. Naamchiko murti 118 phitamaa vishvamaa unako sabae bhandaa aglo murti ho.]] aathau shataabdimaa bau ddh bhikshu Guru rinpoche (padmasanbhava)ko sikkim bhraman sikkimasag sambandhit sababhandaa praachin vivaran ho. Itihaasamaa ullekhit chh ki unale Bau ddh dharmko prachaar gare, sikkimalaai aashish die tathaa kehi shataavdiharu pashchaat aaune vaalaa raajyako bhavishyavaani gare. Maanyataako anusaar 14 au shataabdimaa Khye bumsa, purvi Tibbatmaa khaamako minyak mahalako ek raajakumaaralaai ek raat daeviy drishtiko anusaar dakshinatarph jaane aadesh bhayo. Yasaeko vanshaharule sikkimako raajatantrako sthaapanaa gare. San 1642 maa, khyekaa paanch au vanshaj Phuntsong naamagyaal laai tin bau ddh bhikshu- jo uttara, purv tathaa dakshinabaat aaekaa thie , dvaaraa sikkimako pratham Chhogyaal(raajaa) ghoshit gareyo. Is prakaar sikkimamaa raajatantrako aarambh bhayo. Phuntsong naamagyaalako chhoraa, Tensung naamagyaalle unipachhi san 1670maa kaarya-bhaar sanbhaale. Tensungale yuksomabaat raajadhaaniRaabadentsemaa sthaanaantarit gare. San 1700maa sikkim maathi Bhutaanko aakraman bhayo jasamaa chhogyaalako ardha-bahan thiyo, jasalaai raaja-gaddibaat vanchit garidiiyo. Tibbatiharuko sahayataabaat chhogyaalalaai raaja-gaddi puna sau npiyo. San 1717 dekhi 1733ko bichamaa sikkimale Nepal tathaa bhutaanako anekau aakramanaharuko saamanaa garnu parayo, Nepali senaa dvaaraa raajadhaani rabadentseko dhvast bhayo. san 1791maa chinale sikkimako madadako laagi r tibbatalaai gorakhaabaat bachaaunako laagi aaphno senaa pathaayo. Nepalko paraajay pachhi, sikkim King vanshko bhaag banyo. ko jhanda]] Belaayati prabhaab chhimeki desh Indiamaa Belaayati shaasan aaepachhi sikkimale aaphno pramukh dushman Nepalko viruddh uniharusag haat milaayo. Nepalle sikkim maathi aakraman gar‍yo r Taraai samet bahut dherae kshetramaa kabjaa gar‍yo. Yasako kaaranabaat ist indiyaa kampanile Nepal maathi chadhaai gar‍yo jasako parinaam san 1814 kaa Gorakhaa yuddhbhayo. Sikkim r Nepalko bich bhaeko sandhi tathaa sikkim r belaayati bhaaratako bich bhaeko Titaaliyaa sandhidvaaraa Nepaldvaaraa adhikrit sikkimi kshetr sikkimalaai 10 phebruari, 1817maa phirtaa gariyo. Yadyapi, an्grejadvaaraa moran् pradeshamaa kar laagu gareko kaaran sikkim r an्greji shaasanako bichako sanbandhamaa katutaa aayo. San 1849 maa, dui an्grej adhikaari, sar joseph daaltan r daaktar archibaald kaempabela, jasamaa ek daaktar archibaald sikkim r belaayati sarakaarako bichako sanbandhako laagi jimmedaar thie, sikkimako pahaadamaa gopy rupamaa r anumati nali gae. Yaी dubae adhikaarilaai sikkim sarakaaradvaaraa bandhi banaaiyo. Risaaekaa belaayati shaasanale 1853maa daarjilin jillaa r moranlaai bhaaratamaa milaayo. Yas chadhaaiko parinaam svarup chhogyaal british gavarnarako aadhin ek kathaputali raajaa bhaer rahan puge. Indiaamaa ekikaran Gaantok kaa prasidd Stup.]] san 1947maa ek lokapriy matadvaaraa sikkimako bhaaratasagako vilay asvikaar gariyo r tatkaalin bhaaratiy pradhaanamantri javaahar laal neharule sikkimalaai sanrakshit raajyako darjaa pradaan gare. Yasako adhin bhaarat sikkimako sanrakshak bhayo r sikkimako pararaashtr maamilaa sanbandhi vishayako jimmedaari bhaaratale liyo. San 1955maa eutaa raajyaिk parishad sthaapit gariyo jasako aadhin chhogyaalalaai eutaa sanvidhaanik sarakaar banaaune anumati diiyo. Yas samayamaa sikkim neshanal kangresadvaaraa puna matadaan r Nepaliharulaai aru dherae pratinidhitv hunuparne maag maag garepachhi 1973ko shurumaa samasyaa utpann bhayo. Darabaaraaghi hinsaa bhadakiepachhi bhaaratalaai surakshaako laagi aagrah gariyo. Chhogyaal raajavansh sikkimamaa dherae nae alokapriy saabit bhaeirahekaa thie. 10 april 1975 maa, kaaji (tatkaalin pradhaanamantri)le sikkimako darjaa parivartan gariyos jasale gardaa yo bharatako raajy bann sakchh bhani Indiaiy sansadlaai yo anurodh gare. Aprilamaa, bhaaratiy senaa sikkimako bhumimaa prabesh gar‍yo r raaj darabaarako paharaa garneharulaai ni shastr gare r raajaa chogyaalalaai najarabandamaa raakhe ani pachhi gaantokalaai aaphno kabjaamaa lie. Dui dinabhitr sampurn sikkim raajy bhaaratako niyantranamaa thiyo. Yasapachhi tyahaan eutaa janamat sangrah gariyo (jasamaa 59 percent matadaataaharule bhaag liekaa thie) 97.5 percent matadaataaharule sikkimalaai bhaaratiy ganaraajyamaa samaabesh garne kuraako samarthan gare. Kehi haptaa pachhi 16 me 1975 maa, sikkim aupachaarik rupabaat bhaaratiy ganaraajyako 22au pradesh bann gayo r raajatantrako unmulan bhayo. san 2002 maa, chinalaai eutaa lajjaako saamanaa garnu par‍yo jab satr au Karmaapaa urgyen trinle doraji, jasalaai chin sarakaarale eutaa laamaa ghoshit garesakiko thiyo, eutaa naatakiy tarikaabaat tibbatabaat bhaager sikkimako Rumtek gumbamaa aaipuge. Chinakaa adhikaari yas kuraako virodh bhaarat sarakaarasag kasari garne bhani dharm sankatamaa phanse kinaki bhaaratasag virodh janaaunu pratyaksh rup mae sikkimalaai bhaaratako abhinn bhaagako rupamaa chin sarakaarale svikaar gar‍yo bhanne arth niskan saktho. Sikkim ek svatantr raajy ho jasalaai bhaaratale adhikraman gariraheko chh bhanne chin sarakaarko ahilesamm sikkim maathi r aupachaarik drishtikon thiyo. chinale antata sikkimalaai san 2003 aaer bhaaratako ek raajyako rupamaa svikaar gar‍yo| jasabaat bhaarata-chin sanmbadhamaa raheko katutaamaa kehi kami bhayo. Yasako badalaamaa bhaaratale Tibbat laai chinako abhinn an्g ho bhani svikaar gar‍yo. India r chinako bich bhaeko ek mahatvapurn samajhau taako aadhaaramaa chinale ek garn aupachaarik maanachitr jaari gar‍yo jasamaa sikkimalaai spasht rupamaa bhaaratako simaa rekhaa bhitr dekhaaieko chha. Yas samajhau taamaa chinakaa pradhaan mantri Ven jiyaabaao r bhaaratakaa pradhaan mantri Manamohan sinhle hastaakshar garekaa chhan. July 6, 2006maa Himaalayko Naathula bhanjyaanlaai simaa businessako laagi kholi diyo, jasale yo yo sanket didachh ki yo kshetralaai lier dubae desh bich sau haardako bhaabanaa utpann bhaeko chha. Bhugol budhi aunlaako aakaarako sikkim purae pahaadi kshetr ho. Vibhinn sthaanaharuko unchaai samudri satah dekhi 280 mitar (920 phita) baat 8,585 mitar (28,000 phita) samm chha. kanchanajan्gha yahaanko sababhandaa uchch chuchuro ho. Pradeshako adhiktam bhaag Kheti.krishiko laagi anupayukt chha. Yasako baavajud kehi dhalaanalaai khetamaa paribartan garieko chh r pahaadi tarikaabaat kheti garinchha. Himaalako hiunbaat nikaliekaa sasaanaa nadidhaaraaharuko kaaran sikkimako dakshin r pashchimamaa nadiharuko bhanjyaan banekaa chhan. Yaी nadiharu miler Tishta r Rangit bandachha. Tishtaalaai sikkimako jivan rekhaa pani bhaninchh r yo sikkimako uttarabaat dakshin tir bagdachha. Raajyako ek tihaai bhu-bhaagamaa baaklo jangal chha. parvat shrankhala]] himaalayako unchchaa parvat shrankhalaaharule sikkimalaai uttari, purvi r pashchimi dishaa Ardhachandraakaara.ardhachandrmaa gharer rakheko chha. Raajyako atyadhik janasankhyaa bhaeko kshetr dherae jaso raajyako dakshini bhaagamaa, himaalayako kam unchaai bhaeko shrankhalaaharumaa sthit chha. Raajyamaa at‌thaais himaali chuchuro, ekkaais Himaani, dui say sattaais Taal (jasamaa chhaangu pokhari, gurudongmaar pokhari r khechiperi pokhari shaamil chhan, paanch taato paaniko jhahaaraa r say bhandaa dherae nadiharu r kholaaharu chhan. Aath pahaadi bhanjyaanharule sikkimalaai tibbata, bhutaan r Nepalsang jodad chha. Bhu-tattv sikkimako pahaadaharu mukhyata Nesti(gneissose) r arddha-skistiy(half-schistose) pattharaharule baneko chha, jasako kaaran tyasako maato phusro , tathaa mukhyata phuraphuraaundo r kamajor chha. Yahaanko maato khuradari tathaa phalaam jaareyabaat kehi amliy chha. Yasamaa khanij r kaarbanik poshanakon abhaav chha. Yas prakaarako maato sadaabahaar r barnapaati jangalako laagi yogy chha. sikkimako bhumiko dheraejaso bhaag Kembriyaa-purv(Precambrian) chattaanasag jasto chh jasako aayu pahaadasag dherae kam chha. Patthar philita(phyllite) r skistabaat baneko hundaa yahaankaa paakhaaharu dherae kamalo r baguvaa bhaekole bhumiko kataau bhairahanchh jasako parinaam svarup praay jaso pahiro gairahanchh , ani bhumiko urvaraashakti dine poshakatattv pani ghatirahechha. Taato paaniko jharanaa sikkimamaa taato paaniko anek jharanaa chhana, jo rog niko parne kshamataako laagi vikhyaat chha. Sabae bhandaa mahatvapurn taato paaniko jharanaa Phurachaachu, Yumathaang, Boraang, Raalaang, Taramachu r Yumi saamdong ho. Yaी sabae jharanaamaa thulo maatraamaa salphar paainchh r yaिniharu nadi ke chheumaa sthit chhan. Yaी taato paaniko jharanaako taapamaan 50 °se (selsiyasa) samm hudachha. Mau sam yahaanko mau sam jahaan dakshinamaa shitoshn katibandhi chh tyahin Tundra pradeshako mau samako jasto chha. Yadyapi sikkimako adhikaansh basobaas kshetramaa, mau sam samashitoshn (taenpareta) rahanchh r taapamaan kamamaa 28 °se (82 °ph) dekhi maathi athavaa 0 °se (32 °pha) dekhi tal rahanchha. Sikkimamaa paanch ritu aaudachha: Sardi, Garmi, basant, aur Patajhad, r Varsha, jo June r sitanbarako bich aaudachha. Dheraejaso sikkimamaa ausat taapamaan lagabhag 18 °se (64 °pha)hunchha. Sikkim bhaaratako ti kehi raajyaharumaa ek ho jasamaa nirantar varshaa hundachha. Him rekhaa lagabhag 6000 mitar (19600 phita)chha. Maanasunako mahinaamaa raajyamaa thulo varshaa hudachh jasabaat thulo maatraamaa Pahiro jaanchha. Raajyamaa lagaataar paani pareko kirtimaan 11 dinako chha. Raajyako uttari kshetramaa shit ritumaa taapamaan -40°C bhandaa kam hun jaanchha. Shit ritu r varshaa ritumaa Kuhirole pani jan jivanalaai prabhaavit gardachh jasale yaataayaat dherae nae kathin hun jaanchha. Prashaasanik vibhaajan sikkimamaa chaar jillaaharu chhan. Jillaakaa pramukh prashaasak Jilaadhikaari hun. Chinako simaamaa satiekoko kaaran dherae kshetramaa Indiaiy senako baahulyataa dekhinchha. Dheraejaso kshetramaa pravesh nishedh chh r tyahaan ghumn jaanako laagi kunae pani videshile videshi (sanrakshit kshetra) aadesh 1958 antaragat anumatipatr linu pardachha. Sikkimamaa jammaa aath nagar r nau mahakumaa chhan. yaी chaar jilaaharumaa Purv sikkim, Pashchim sikkim, Uttari sikkim r Dakshini sikkim hun jasakaa sadaramukaam kramasa: Gaantok, Gejing, Mangan evan Naamchi hun. yaी chaar jillaai puna: vibhinn mahakumaaharumaa baadieko chha. Purv jillaalaai Gaantok, Paakyong r Rangeli mahakumaa, pashchim jillaalaai "sorenga" r Gejing mahakumaa, uttari jillaalaai Mangan r "chungathaanga" mahakumaa r dakshini jillaalaai Naamchi r "raabhaangalaa" mahakumaaharumaa vibhaajit gariekochha. Vanaspati sikkim himaalayako tallo bhubhaagamaa Paaristhitik garmasthaanmaa bhaaratako tin paaristhitik kshetraharu madhye ek baseko chha. Yahaanko jangalamaa vibhinn prakaarako jiv jantu r vanaspatiyaan paainchha. Alag alag unchaai bhaeko kaaran yahaan tropikala, tempereta, elpaain r tundraa prakaarako bot biruvaa pani paainchha. Yasto saano ilaake kshetramaa yasto bhinnataa kamae thaaumaa paaun sakinchha. sikkimamaa paaine vanaspatiharumaa gunraas (rhododendron) pramukh ho jasalaai raajya-vriksh (the state tree)ko adhikaarik maanyataa diekochha. any vanaspatiharu hun - sunaakhari (Orchids), nebhaaro, keraa, saal (sakhuvaa), baansa, aanka, bara, pipala, badahara, dhupi, sallo, kaabro, bakaaino, khaniu, chilaaune aadi pramukh chhan, sikkimamaa 5000 phulakaa prajaatiharu, durlabh sunaakharikaa 515 prajaatiharu, primulaa 60 prajaatiharu, gunraasakaa 36 prajaatiharu, aankakaa 11 prajaatiharu, 23 prakaarak baansaharu,shankudhar (conifer) vrikshakaa 16 prajaatiharu. 362 vataa uniu prajaatikaa pau dhaaharu r 424 prakaarakaa aushadhimulak botaharu sikkim paainchhan. Sunaakhari (Dendrobium nobile) raajyako adhikaarik raajy phula(State Flower) ho. Jiva-jantu sikkimamaa paaine jivajantumaa himaali chituvaa (snow leopard), kasturi mriga, bhorala, thaara, raato paandaa (red panda), himaalayamaa paaine bhaalu, bhukne jaraayo, hanumaane baandara, langura, jangali kukura, bvaanso, chituvaa, tibbati bvaanso, kharaayo, syaal aadi pramukh chhan. Dherae unchaaimaa paaine r paaline pashu chau nri ho jasalaai dudh aadi utpaadan r maasukaa nimti paaline garinchha. sikkimako charaa jagatamaa pramukh chhan - munaala, raato sing bhaeko daanphe, kaalija, dhukuraa, koili, maenaa, rupi, kalchunduaadi, sikkimamaa charaako jammaa 550 prajaati rekard garieko chha, jasamaa kehi lop bhaeko bataainchha. Artha-vyavasthaa Vrihat arthavyavasthaasambandhi pravaah yo saankhyaिki evan kaaryakram kaaryaanvayan mantraalayadvaaraa jaari sikkimako sakal gharelu utpaadako pravaahako ek jhalak ho(karod rupiyaanmaa) san 2004ko aankadaako anusaar sikkimako Sakal gharelu utpaadan $478 Miliyan hune anumaan lagaaieko thiyo. sikkim eutaa Krishi pradhaana.krishi raajy ho r yahaankaa paakhaakaa khetaharumaa paaramparik paddhatibaat krishi garinchha. Yahaankaa krishakaharu Alaenchi, Aduva, Suntala, Syaau, Chiya r Pinashiph aadiko kheti gardachhan. Dhaan raajyakaa adhikaansh bhaagaharumaa phalaainchha. Indiaamaa alaechiko sabae bhandaa dherae upaj sikkimamaa hunchha. Pahaadi kshetr bhaeko kaaran r yaataayaatako aadhaarabhut suvidhaako abhaavale AD 2000 samm yahaan kunae thulo udyog thien tar AD 2000 dekhi 2010 sammamaa dherae udyogaharu sthaapanaa bhaesakekaachhan jasamaa davaaikaa thulaathulaa kaarakhaanaaharu samel chhan. any udyogaharumaa madiraa kaarakhaanaa , Madyanishkarshashaala, Chhaalaa-udyog tathaa Ghadi-udyog hun. Raajyamaa vikaas dar 8.3 percent chha, jun dilli pachhiko raashtr bharamaa sabaebhandaa badi ho. sikkimako mukhy Nagade baali ho]] haalakaa kehi varshaharumaa sikkimako sarakaarale raajyamaa paryatanalaai badhaavaa din praarambh gareko chha. Sikkimamaa paryatanako dherae sanbhaabanaa chh r yasako laabh uthaaer sikkimako aayamaa apratyaashit vriddhi bhaeko chha. Aadhaarabhut sanrachanaamaa sudhaarako belaa, yo upekshaa gariraheko chh ki paryatan raajyamaa arthavyavasthaako ek mukhy aadhaarako rupamaa agaadi aaune chha. aunalaain juvaa raajyamaa ek nayaa udyogako rupamaa agaadi aaekochha. "plevina" Jua, jasalaai vishesh rupabaat taeyaar gariko antaharumaa khelinchh, laai raashtr bharimaa khub commercial saphalataa haasil bhaeko chha. raajyamaa pramukh rupabaat Taama, Dolomaait, Chunaa dhun्ga, Grephaait, Abhrak, Phalaam r Koila aadi khanijaharuko utkhanan garinchha. July 6, 2006ko Naathulaa bhanjyaan, jasale sikkimalaai Lhaasa, Tibbat sang jodad chha, yasabaat sikkimako arthavyavasthaalaai badhaavaa milane chh bhanne aashaa jaagekochha. Yo bhanjyaan, jun san 1962maa 1962 bhaarata-chin yuddha.bhaarata-chin yuddh pachhi band garieko thiyo, praachin Resham maargko maarg thiyo r Un, Supaari r masaalaako businessamaa sahaayak thiyo. Yaataayaat Havaai Tishtaa nadi laai sikkimako jivan rekhaa bhaninchh ]] sikkimamaa kathin bhukshetrako kaaran kunae vimaanasthal athavaa rel steshan chhaena. sikkimabaat sabae bhandaa najikako vimaanasthal Baagadogaraa vimaanasthal ho. Yo vimaan sthal gaantokadekhi 124 ki0mi0ko durimaa chha. Gaantokabaat baagadogaraako laagi sikkim helikaptar sarvisa dvaaraa ek Helikaptar sevaa upalabdh chh jasako udaan 30 minet laamo chha, dinamaa keval ek palt chaldachh r keval 4 janaa maatralaai laan sakdachha. gaantok Haelipaed raajyako ekamaatr gaerasaenik haelipaed ho. Rel sabaebhandaa najikako rel steshan nayaan jalapaaigudimaa chh jo silagudhibaat 16 Kilomitara.ki0mi0ko durimaa chha. Sadak raashtriy raajamaarg 31Ale siligudilaai gaantokasang jodadachha. Yo ek sarva-ritu maarg ho tathaa sikkimamaa Ramphumaa pravesh garepachhi Tishtaa nadi ke samaanaantar chaldachha. Anek saarvajanik athavaa niji sabaari saadhanale havaai-addaa, rela-steshan siligudilaaiko gaantokasang jodadachhana. Malli baat aaune raajamaargako ek shaakhaa pashchimi sikkimalaaiko jodadachha. Sikkimako dakshini r pashchimi bhaagakaa saharaharule sikkimalaai Pashchim ban्gaalko uttari bhaagakaa parvatiy sahar Kaalimpon r daarjilin sang jodadachha. Raajyako bhitr Chaarapaan्gre savaari saadhan lokapriy chh kin ki yo raajyako chattaani ukaalolaai sajilaesang paar garnamaa saphal hunchha. Saanaa saanaa basaharule raajyako sasaanaa saharaharulaai raajyako raajadhaani r jillaa sadaramukaamalaai raajyasang jodadachha. Janasankhyaa sthiti maanavajaatiy rupabaat herdaa yahaan Nepali mulakaa maanisaharuko bahumat chha, jo yahaan sohrau n shataabdidekhi pravesh garekaa thie. Lepchaa sikkimako mul nivaasiharu hun bhutiyaaharu tibbatako khaam jillaabaat chau dhau n basaai sarekaa huna, r Lepcha, jo sthaaniy maanyataa anusaar sudur purvabaat aaeko maaninchha. Raajyako uttari jillaamaa lepchaa r bhutiyaako baahuly chh r yahaan tibbatiharu pani chhan. Aru raajyabaat aaer sikkimamaa basne harumaa pramukh hun Maaravaadi, jo Dakshini sikkim tathaa gaantokamaa banda-byaapaar gardachhana;Bihaari jo dheraejaso Shramik chhna; tathaa Bangaali. Hindu dharm raajyako pramukh dharm ho jasako anuyaayaीharuko sankhyaa raajyamaa 60.9 percentamaa chha.http://www.censusindia.net/religiondata/ 2001 Indian Census Data Bau ddh dharm kaa anuyaayaीharu 28.1 percent chhan jasamaa bhutiyaa, lepchaa, sherpaa, taamang r AD 1990 pachhi dherae sankhyaamaa gurungaharu pani Hindu dharm chhodi bau ddhadharmaavalambi bannapugekaa chhan. Sikkimamaa isaaiko 6.7 percent janasankhyaa chh jasamaa mulata dheraejaso ti lepchaa chhan jasale unnaaisau shataabdiko uttarakaalamaa an्grej dharma-prachaarakaharuko prachaar pachhi isaai mat apanaaekaa thie. Raajyamaa kahile pani saampradaayaिk tanaav raheko chhaena. Musalamaanaharu 1.4 percent chhan. Nepali sikkimako pramukh bhaashaa ho. Sikkimamaa praaya Nepali bolinchh r kehi maatraamaa an्greji r hindi bolne ani bujhne maanisaharu chhan. Yahaankaa any bhaashaaharumaa bhutiya, jon्khaa, gromaa, gurun, lepcha, limbu, magar, , majhavaar, nevaari, danuvaar, sherpa, sunuvaar, taamaan, thulung, tibbati, r yaakkha shaamil chhan. 5,40,493ko janasankhyaa bhaeko sikkim bhaaratako nyaूnatam janasankhyaa bhaeko raajy ho, jasamaa purushako sankhyaa 2,88,217 chh r mahilaako sankhyaa 2,52,276 chha. Sikkimako janasankhyaako ghanatv 76 manushy prativarg kilomitar chh tar bhaaratamaa nyaूnatam ho. Vikaas dar 32.98% chha(1991-2001). Lin्g anupaat 875 Mahila prati 1000 Purush chha. 50,000ko janasankhyaako saath gaantok sikkimako ekamaatr mahatvapurn sahar ho. Raajyamaa sahari janasankhyaa lagabhag 11.06% chha. Prati vyakti aay 11,356 ru0 chha, jo deshako sabae bhandaa dheraemaa ek ho. Sanskriti ko belaa laachungamaa bhaeko gumpaa nrity]] sikkimakaa naagarik bhaaratako sabae mukhy Hindu chaahaad parb jasto dasaen r Tihaar,manaaudachhana. Bau ddh dharmako Lhosaar, Lusong, Saagaa daava, Lhaabaab dyuchen, Drupakaa teshi r Bhumachuti chaahaad parb hun hae jasalaai manaainchha. Losar - tibbati nav varsh losara, jo madhy disanbaramaa aaudachha, yas belaa dherae jaso sarakaari kaaryaalay evan paryatak kendr haphte bhariko laagi band rahadachhana. Gaera-mau sami paryatakalaai aakarshit garnako laagi gaantokamaa haalae Krisamas laai pratsaahit garieko chha. paashchaaty Rak sangit r Hindi sangitle yahaako bhumimaale byaapak samarthan praapt gareko chha. Vishuddh Nepali rak sangita, tathaa paashchaaty sangitamaa Nepali kaavy pani dherae nae prachalit chha. phutabal evan Kriket yahaanko sabaebhandaa lokapriy khel ho. Paryatan prabardhan garn hayaan galyaadin r rayaaphtin pani shuru garieko chha. Nudalmaa aadhaarit vyanjan jasto thukpaa, chaaumina, thaantuka?, phaakhtu?, gyaathuka? aur vanatana? sarvasaamaany chha. Ma m, baaphabaat paakeko r saaga-sabjiharubaat bharieko pakau di, supako sagae paskieko Bhaesiko maansu. Bhaesi athavaa Sugurako maansu. Sugurko maansu lokapriy khaajaa ho. Pahaadi maanisako khaanaamaa bhaesi, sugura, ityaadiko maansuko maatraa dherae maatraamaa hudachha. Madiraamaa raajyako antashulk kam bhaeko kaaran raajyamaa Biyar?, Viski?, Ram? r Braandi ityaadiko dherae khapat garinchha. sikkimamaa lagabhag basobaas graamin chha, jahaa ghar banaaudaa mukhyata: kadaa Baansko dhaanchaamaa lachilo baansako aavaran haler banaaune garinchha. Dharamaa chisobaat joginako laagi yasamaa gaaiko ke gobarako lep pani garinchha. Raajyako dherae adhik unchaai bhaeko kshetraharumaa dherae jaso kaathako ghar banaainchha. aru pani hernuhosa:Sikkimi sangit Raajaniti r sarakaar bhaaratako any raajyaharuko samaana, kendriy sarakaar dvaaraa manonit Raajyapaal raajy shaasanako pramukh huna. Unako manonayan mukhyata aupachaarik maatr hudachha, tathaa unako mukhy kaam Mukhyamantriko shapatha-grahanako adhyakshataa garne maatr hudachha. Mukhyamantri, jasako saath vaastavik prashaasanik adhikaar hudachha, dherae jaso raajy chunaavamaa bahumat paaune dal athavaa gathabandhan kaa pramukh hudachhana. Raajyapaalale mukhyamantriko paraamarshamaa mantrimandala? banaaune baa paribartan gardachhana. Dherae jaso any raajyaharuko samaan sikkimamaa pani ek sadanaatmak (unicameral) sadan bhaeko vidhaan sabhaa nae chha. Sikkimalaai bhaaratako ki dui sadanaatm sansadako dubae sadanaharu, Raajyasabha tathaa Lok sabhamaa eka-ek sthaan praapt chha. Raajyamaa jammaa 32 vidhaanasabhaa sit chh jasamaa ek Bau ddh sanghko laagie aarakshit chha. Sikkim uchch adaalat bhaaratako sabae bhandaa saano uchch adaalat ho. san 1975 maa, raajatantrako samaapti bhaepachhi, kaangres laai 1977ko saadhaaran chunaavamaa bahumat praapt bhaeko thiyo. Asthirataako ek abadhi pachhi, san 1979 maa, Sikkim sangraam parishadkaa netaa Narabahaadur bhandaariko netritvamaa eutaa lokapriy mantri parishadako gathan bhayo. Yas pachhi, san 1984 r 1989ko saadhaaran chunaavamaa pani bhandaari nae vijayaी bane. San 1994maa sikkim demokretik phrantkaa Pavan kumaar chaamlin raajyakaa mukhyamantri bhae. San 1999, san 2004 r AD 2009ko chunaavamaa pani vijay praapt garer yo paarti ahilesamm sikkimamaa shaasan gariraheko chha. Aadhaarabhut sanrachanaa sikkimako sadakaharu praayajaso Pahiro tathaa chheuko dhaaradvaaraa baadhibaat kshatigrast hun jaanchha, tar pani sikkimako sadak any raajyako sadakaharuko tulanaamaa dherae ramro chha. Simaa sadak sangathan(BRO), Indiaiy senako eutaa an्g yaि sadakaharuko rekhadekh gardachha. Dakshini sikkim tathaa raa0raa0-31ako sadak raamro sthitimaa chh kinaki yahaan pahiroko ghatanaaharu kam hunchha. Raajy sarakaar 1857.35 ki0mi0ko tyo raajamaarg jun si0sa0san0ko antargat aaudaena,ko rekhadekh gardachha. sikkimamaa anekau Jal vidyut pariyojanaa chhana, jo niyamit vidyut upalabdh garaaudachhana, tar sanchaalan shakti asthir chh tathaa stebalaaijar (stabilisers)ko aavashyakataa pardachha. Sikkimamaa Prativyakti bijuli prayog 182 kWh chha. 73.2% gharaharumaa svachchh paaniko suvidhaa upalabdh chha, tathaa anekau dhaaraaharuko parinaam svarup raajyamaa kahile pani akaal vaa paaniko kamiko paristhiti utpann bhaeko chhaena. Tishtaa nadimaa dherae jalavidyut kendr nirmaanaadhin chh tathaa tyasako baataabaranamaa pareko asar ek chintaako vishay ho. Suchanaa tathaa sanchaar sikkimamaa an्greji r Nepali bhaashaamaa dherae daenik samaachaar patraharu chhaapinchhan jasamaa pramukh Nepali samachaar patr 1.haamro prajaashakti 2. Samay daenik 3. Himaali belaa aadi r an्grejimaa Now r Sikkim Express. Yasakaa atirikt dherae saaptaahik r paakshik patra-patrikaa prakaashit hunegarchhan. sikkim heraalda sarakaarako aadhikaarik saaptaahik prakaashan ho. haala-khabara sikkimako ekamaatr antarraashtriy samaachaarako maanakikrit praveshadvaar ho. Sikkimabaat san 2007maa Nepali saahityako aunalaain patrikaa tistaarangita shuru bhaeko chh jasako sanchaalan saahity sirjanaa sahakaari samiti limiteda gardachha. Intaranetko suvidhaa praaya sabae bajaaraharu, sadaramukaam r mahakumaaharumaa upalabdh chh r haalamaa dherae bajaar r sadak chheukaa gaaunharu brodabyaand (Broad Band) sampark upalabdh bhairahekochh tathaa graamin kshetraharumaa pani intaranet suvidhaa upalabdh chha. Dis aentinaa (Dish antennae) dvaaraa dherae jaso gharaharumaa setalaait telibhijan sevaa (satellite television channels) upalabdh chha. Indiaabaat prasaarit chyaanalako atirikt Nepali bhaashaako chyaanal pani prasaarit garinchha. Sikkim kebala, dish ti0 vi0, Duradarshan tathaa nayumaa (Nayuma)le telibhijan prasaaranamaa sahayoga. sthaaniy mobaail teliphon sevaa pradaayaka(cellular phone service provider)ko raamro suvidhaa upalabdh chha, jasamaa bhaa0san0ni0li0, Rilaayans, inphokam tathaa eyaratel raajya-byaapi chha. Raashtriy akhil bhaaratiy aakaashavaani raajyako sarakaari rediyo sevaa ho. yasakaa atirikt 2009 dekhi duivataa eph. Em rediyo sevaa pani suru bhaekaa chhan. Shikshaa saaksharataa percent dar 69.68% chha, yasamaa lin्giy dritikonabaat herdaa purushamaa 76.73 pratisharat tathaa mahilaamaa 61.46 percent chhan. Sarakaari vidyaalayaharuko sankhyaa 1545 chh tathaa 18 niji vidyaalayaharu pani chhan, jo mukhy nagaraharumaa chhan. uchch shikshaako laagi sikkimamaa lagabhag 12 kalej tathaa any vidyaalay chhan. Raajyamaa AD 2007maa kendriy vishvavidyaalay Sikkim vishvavidyaalayko sthaapanaa bhaeko chh jo bhaaratakaa pramukh vishvavidyaalayako rupamaa sthaapit chha. Yasakaa atirikt sikkim manipaal vishvavidyaalay naamako niji vishvavidyaalay pani chha, yasale injiniyarin, chikitsaa tathaa vyavasthaapanako kshetramaamaa uchch shikshaa pradaan gardachha. raajyadvaaraa-sanchaalit bahushilpa, uchch praabidhik prashikshan kendr (Advanced Technical Training Centre) tathaa kampyaूtar tathaa sanchaar praavidhik kendr (Centre for Computers and Communication Technology) aadi injiniyarinko shaakhaaharumaa paathyakram chalaaundachha. ATTC boradaanga, Singataam tathaa CCCT chisopaani(chisopani?), Naamchimaa chha. Pahilaa dherae jaso vidyaarthi uchch shikshaako laagi Silagudhi athavaa Kolakaata jaane garthe bhane ab sikkimamaa naen uchch shikshaako uchit vyavasthaa chha. Sandarbh samaagri Tikaa-tippani Granthasuchi * Joseph daltan hukar "Himalayan Journals" Ward, Lock, Bowden & Co. Assistant-director of rahaa Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew. * Holidaying in Sikkim and Bhutan – published by Nest and Wings – ISBN 81-87592-07-9 * Sikkim — Land of Mystic and Splendour – published by Sikkim Tourism. * Manorama Yearbook 2003 – ISBN 81-900461-8-7 * Ecosystem of Sikkim — Flora, Fauna, Mountain passes, climate mentioned here. * Itihaas of Sikkim * Sikkim state statistics Figures on Sikkim's population, per capita income, density etc. * China backs India's bid for U.N. Council seat; Amit Baruah; The Hindu 2005-04-12. * Historic India-China link opens, BBC News. * Official website of rahaa Government of Sikkim, Maintained by Department of Information Technology * Department of Information and Public Relations, Govt. Of Sikkim * Sikkim Manipal University of Health, Medical & Technological Sciences * Details of rahaa census *Pictures from West-Sikkim *Pictures from North-Sikkim * Category:bhaaratakaa praantaharu Category:bhaarat Category:bhaaratako praant Category:bhaaratakaa raajy r kendrashaasit pradeshaharu Category:esiyaako bhutapurv adhiraajy Category:esiyaako bhutapurv desh Category:bishaal Nepal